Khoya khoya CHAND
by Kavin loves purvi
Summary: Guys just peep in and read its kevi based awsome one heart touching story
1. Chapter 1

_**holaaaaaa guys here i am updating a new story as you guys gives me lots of love on my first storry**_

_**PEHLA NASHA PEHLA KHUMAAR**_

_**so i decided to wrote a new story this is kevi based so here us starts **_

_**here kavin was already a cid officer **_

_**and now it's the first day of purvi in the Beauru **_

_**ACP: daya aj toh hamari sab say payari inspector a rahi hai duty par am very happy **_

_**daya: haan sir uss kay liye toh main bhi bohut khush hun **_

_**abhijeet: haan Paris say anay kay baad woh kaafi chup si ho gayi thi i hope ab woh dobara purani wali ban jaye gi **_

_**(guys here purvi is acp's daughter and sister alike for duo )**_

_**dushyant: par sir woh hai kon **_

_**shreya: arey dushyant sir wo aye gi na toh dekh lena **_

_**just then kavin enter and says good morning to every one**_

_**and then starts his work **_

_**ACP: *worried*aur aik yeh kavin hai ki kabhi bhi mood acha nahi rakhna pata nahi kiya gham hai issay **_

**_Abhijeet : haan sir dushyant nay bhi poochnay ki koshish ki but uss nay kabhi batay hi nahi _**

**_daya: lekin aik baat hai sir hamari nayi officer ki or is akrooo kavin ki kaafi jamay gi kiun ki dono aik jaisay hain _**

**_all laughs _**

**_After some time acp phone ring _**

**_Girl:dad meri car kharaab ho gayi hai can you plz ask someone to come and pick me up _**

**_acp: oh ok theke hai main kuch karta hun _**

**_girls: jaldi am wating here on juhu road _**

**_guys sorry aur kuch yaad hi nahi aya toh juhu road hi likh diya _**

**_acp orders Freddy and pankaj to go for the girls help _**

**_on the road _**

**_freddy: To a girl standing besides the punctured car *****SUNO A JAO HUM CID SAY HAIN. Acp sir nay bheja hai _**

**_girls turns she is beautifull (guys am changin her look i think it should be done right)_**

**_wearing Rolled up sleeves shirt and tucked in and skinny jeans and heels and with the blazer on a top and doing top ponytail _**

**_she is looking fablous s like a princess _**

**_and then she says innocently ok am coming _**

**_the are in the way to Beauru but she is in her own thoughts looking like totally broken from inside _**

**_at the bearue _**

**_acp : shreya mera sir bohut dekh raha hai aik cup cofee lay ayo but shreya was not there so kavin goes for cofee _**

**_just then the girls enter acp sir and duo are shocked and happy to see her they hugs her one by one _**

**_daya : acha hua purvi tum nay CID. Join kar ki _**

**_abhijeet: haan warna toh tum humain bhool hi gayi thi _**

**_purvi: bhaiiiiiiii aisai koi baat nahi hai ap hamesha say meray liye number one bros rahay ho _**

**_duo laughs _**

**_acp: purvi iss say milo yeh hai hamaray office kay naye officer dushyant _**

**_dushyant greets her and she to smiles lightly _**

**_baqi sab ko woh janti hai but kavin ko nahi aur woh waisay bhi cofee lenay gaya tha _**

**_kavin enters _**

**_shreya: purvi tum meray saath chalo _**

**_Purvi :naughtily arey haan mujhay toh apni bhabhi say batain bhi karni hai _**

**_kavin didn't hear these all conversation and purvi and shreya gone _**

**_kavin: sir ye liye apke cofee _**

**_acp: arey kavin tum late ho gaye tumhain toh nayi officer say introduce hi nahi karwana _**

**_kavin:it's ok sir main konsa bhaga ja raha hoon abhi aye gi Toh mil loon ga _**

**_dushyant : sir she is your daughter right _**

**_acp: haan smiles lightly _**

**_and all are now busy doing work exept shreya and purvi _**

**_shreya comes with aloud voice she thinks no one is in Beauru _**

**_shreya: ok ab tum nay bohut irritate kar liye mujhay no moreeee plz plz plz _**

**_purvi: laughning enters the beaurue door and shouts _**

**_purvi:arey one more time "bhabhi"_**

**_purvi was opinion the front of kavin 'back hahahha _**

**_just then purvi's voice Slams his ears _**

**_he raises his eyebrows _**

**_and super shocked turn to see who is she _**

**_he saws the girl he is searching for a year_**

**_Tear rolling in his eys and he drops the file which is in his hands _**

**_just the purvi saws him and was shocked all her HAPPINES was disappeared to see the guy whome she running from year _**

Taers are rolling in her eyes too

but she didn't let them fall

she steps behind

and runs from there

kavin shouts purvi...ss...toopppp

but she didn't

kavin runs toward her but she is gone

Kavin wipes his tears and goes in kavin and ask acp sir

kavin: sir kiya yeh woh larki hai jissay ap nayi officer keh rahay thay

aco: arey haan yehi hi woh

kavin was super shocked and happy

first time in the Beauru he smiles to much with tears in his eyes


	2. Chapter 2

_**so guys firstly sorry for the late update am very sorry guys am here now with the continuation and Kevi 123,kashaf thanx for asking me to update **_

_**So guys as we know purvi runs from Bearu and Kevin was in tears **_

_**acp: Kevin gum theke tho hoo **_

_**kavin:*taery* Hana sir main...main bilkul theke Hun **_

**_dushyant:kavin Teri Nakhon main ansoo_**

**_kavin:*fake smile* arey nahi this is not tears who ton ankh main much chala Gaya tha _**

**_ dushyan:acha phir washroom jaa aur munh dho kar aa okay _**

**_kavin:ok _**

**_in acp home _**

**_purvi locked herself in her room and goes to her bed and crying bitterly _**

**_purvi:the merit Nakhon ka Dhaka nahi ho sakta main uss say door Jana chahti Hun aur who meray samnay a kata hai _**

**_And there was thinking _**

**_kavin: with aj phir say meray samnay a gays aur meri sansain us say Delhi kar phir say that gayi Kiya ho jata hai mujhay ussay dekh kar kiun main ussay rok nahi pata oh damn kavin you are so stupid _**

**_then he is just going back to beuru and he reminds something and smiles _**

**_kavin pov: thank god is dafa ooper walay nay meri madad ki aur ab woh aik CID officer hai _**

**_he smiles and goes to the beauru _**

**_on the desk he sits and thinking something _**

**_FLASHBACK _**

**_THEIR FIrst meeting _**

**_in the university of paris _**

**_A guys who is superbly cool hansome and rich spoilt child of his parents all the girls of university are diyng to talk to him He comes on his super cool bike and slithly touches his collar and lift it up wearing black gogles _**

**_guy:sameer aj uni kuch badli badli lag rahi hai nahi..._**

**_sameer: chal yaar tujhay roz hi uni badli badli lagti hai kiun ki roz yahaan larkiyan badalti hain _**

**_guy: heeeey am. Not joking at all _**

**_he walk on with gossiping with his friend _**

**_and then in the other side a girl came also a rich one but not spoilt she is cute,beautifull,gourgaous...with her friends _**

**_girld:taniya aik baat bata tu nay math ki class attend ki _**

**_tanya :nahi yaar sooo boooring...math teacher class main lecture kam aur bhajan ziada kartay hain _**

**_oh godddddddd _**

**_girl:beautifully smiles woh it ay bhi buray nahi hai lekin puray khadoos hain pata hai un ki beti say main mili thi she is nice _**

**_just then a guy comes running from behing with shouting _**

**_guy: bachaaooooooo arey koi toh bachaooooo_**

**_girl recognize the voice and says _**

**_girl: arey ye toh aryan ki awaaz hai _**

**_she turns bck and was shocked _**

**_aryan: purvi arey yaar meri madad karooooo plzzzz _**

**_purvi:mm...agar hua kiya why are you so scared _**

**_aryan: problem ho gayi _**

**_purvi:problem kaisi problem_**

**_aryan: arey yaar main nay class main galti say sameer kay haath par ink ka drop gira diya yaar ab woh mujhay choray ga nahi _**

**_purvi*annoyed*; ohh god aryan you are a dumb koi aik ink kay drop girnay say kisi ko maar thori sakta hai _**

**_aryan:arey woh sameeerrrrrr hai _**

**_purvi:angry now; hain kon yeh sameer aye toh zara samnay _**

**_sameer: main yahaan hu (he actually doesnt know her actual nqme so he calls her with his own mindmade name)_**

**_sameer:miss beautiful..._**

**_purvi: oh toh ap hain woh janaab jo itnay spoilt hain _**

**_samer comes near purvi and start flirt with her and then you know guys what actually pur purvi is _**

**_purvi: aoo zara tum idher main tumhain batati hun tumhain _**

**_she is about to slap sameer when the spoilt guy comes (i gived his intro first) and says _**

**_guy: um ummmmmmm ...dont even try to touch my friend...(guys you can imagine how rich spoilt kids covay this line in a little flirty nad arrogance attitude)_**

**_purvi:oh really (then shouts) then just take your little baby with you (now pointing her finger to the guy) and advice to not to arhue with others _**

**_purvi*in a babyish voice*; waran ap kay baby ko lag jaye gi chota sa baby hain na sameer baby_**

**_and then starts going to her classroom she turns while walking and says _**

**_with evilly smirking: _**

**_purvi: or haan mr...um...haan mr arrogant apnay baby ka dhyaan rakhna agar bhagta bhagta gir gaya toh (smiles)and go away _**

**_guy was furious enough to break al. The records of angriness _**

**_sameer: kavin yaar itna gussa mat ho us miss beautiful...ko toh baad main dekh lain gay _**

**_kavin pov wil surely see her kiya samjhti hai apnay ap ko kavin khurana ko insult karay gi woh bhi puri university kay samnay dekh loon ga iis ko toh _**

**_then kavin realize what his friend calls her_**

**_kavin:aik minute uss ka naam...but was cut by sameer _**

**_sameer:arey haan yaar us ka naam pooch hi nahi and she is toooo cute so i call her miss beautiful _**

**_kavin thinks a moment about her beauty and smiles and thinks _**

**_kavin: actually she is a sweet girl i like it _**

**_so guys now review if you want know more okkkkkkkkkkkkk_**

**_and wil try to update soon _**


	3. Chapter 3

guys very much thanx for your reviews thanx alotttttttt

now am updating this story again i know its a bit early i just wanna surprise you ahhahaha

so here i continued

**recap:** kavin was sitting on his desk remembering some old moments of his and his lady love purvi

**continued:**

now kavin and sameer are in canteen for the lunch when purvi,aryan,and tanya enters kavin looks toward purvi and in deep thoughts

purvi: sit near kavin's table dont knowing that kavin too was there

purvi: tanya aj toh mujhay bohutbmaza aya

tanya: but tujhay pata nahi hai woh kavin hai kavin...uni ka sab say cool,hot dashing,guy sab larkiyan us par marti hain...cuts by aryan

aryan: aur sab larkay ussay jaltay aur dartay hain

purvi: listening both with no interest

purvi:guys tum log pagal ho itna kiya darna uss say woh kiya koi ghost nahi hai jo sab itna dartay hain

aur tanya na hi woh kahin ka prince hai jo sab us partay hain

kavin listening al this with a smile and giving unbeileveable look

kavin think: yaar kavin purvi...ummmm...she is different from all others (actually guys yeh pehli larki hai jissay kavin main koi interest nahi)

sameer: kavin aik toh us miss beautifull nay tujhay aur mujhay sab kay samnay be izzat kiya aur tu hai ki...

kavin: relax sameer aj say pehlay aisa kisi nay nahi kiya aur tu janta hai ki mujhay apni life main changes kitnay acchay lagtay hai agar main nay abhi hi ussay warna kar diya toj maza nahi aye ga samjha

Sameer *shocked* : aaj say pehlay tu nay aisa kabhi nahi kiya

kavin smiles and goes towards his music class

kavin sits on his place and hold his guitar he is about to play when suddenly a girl with mesmerizing beauty comes in the class

just then kavin lost in her beauty and automatically his hands start to play his guitaar with the song on his lips

Ho ek ladki ko dekha to aisa laga  
>Ek ladki ko dekha to aisa laga<br>Jaise khilta gulaab (**He comes to her and she is just givin a look of * wondering*)**  
>Jaise shaayar ka khwaab<br>Jaise ujli kiran  
>Jaise van mein hiran<br>Jaise chaandni raat **(he toches her hand *just like proposing a girl wala*and slithly kissed her hand with a *ashiq wali look*)**  
>Jaise naghme ki baat<br>Jaise mandir mein ho ek jalta diya  
>Ho ek ladki ko dekha to aisa laga<p>

Ho ek ladki ko dekha to aisa laga  
>Ek ladki ko dekha to aisa laga<br>Jaise subahon ka roop **(looking on her face )**  
>Jaise sardi ki dhoop <strong>(pointing toward the sun and purvi was shocked by his expressions)<strong>  
>Jaise veena ki taan<br>Jaise rangon ki jaan

jaisayy... Jaisayyyyyyyy...**(and he is coming to real word and realize what he saying and doing right know and giving an unbelieavable wala look)**

he was know confused...and purvi too was shocked

kavin is now triying to hide his feelings and trying to be cool and flirty but cant because this is his real feelings comng out but our brilliant kavin manages to do this

kavin in a flirty tone : wwaooooo...ahhh...what a beautiful rehaesals thanks purvi meri gf i nahi toh main nay socha ki tumharay saath rebearsals kar loon

purvi too is coming in her comfart zone

purvi *in a relaxed tone* : oh acha...waisy agli baar kisi say ijazat lay kar aisa kaam krna

kavin:oh acha toh ab kavin khuranna ko ab ijazat laini paray gi aur woh bhi rehearsals karnay kay liye

purvi*annoyed* : oh god tum say baat karnay ka koi faida nahi

kavin :toh jaoo jhansi ki rani mujh say baat kiun kar rahi ho

just then purvi. Hit the door with anger and goes away

and kavin was enjoying her angriness

kqvin; hayeee gussay main kitni cute lagti hai

kavin suddenly smash his hand on his forehead

kavin: arey yaar...kavin kay bachay uss say spuss ka naam hi pooch liya hota

aur haan woh tu...tu kiya kar raha tha...pagal hogay tha ...

pata nahi kaisay guitaar bajnay laga teray haathon say aur gana ga kar ussko kiss bhi kar diya ...pagal...woh toh acha hua ki sahi waqt par tera dimagh chal gaya

and he goes

**in the night at kavin's resident **:

kavin was sitting on his bed remebering what he did in the morning

kvin:uss larki main aisa kiya hai jo ussay dekhtay hi mujhay kuch ho jata hai

mera khud par say control uth jata hai

ih good yeh mujhay kiya horaha hai

aur haan ab kal sab say pehlay us ka naam pata karoon ga

woh bhi apnay tareeqay say...he smiles evilly with cuteness

**now guys get ready to now what is the plan of kavin for knowing his mis beautifull's name and reviewssssss kahaan hainnnnn **


	4. Chapter 4

**sorry for toooooooo much delayyyyyy **

**but now am here with the update and i will update soon pehla nasha pehla khumaar soo guys sorry personal reasons hain na wohi kaafi hain delay kay liye hain na.""..**

**so now our kavin is making plan for knowing his miss beautiful name **

**in the mornin at kavin's house **

Sameer enters to kavin house and kavin is doing excersise in his garden

sameer: kavin yaar tu nay itni subhah subhah kiun bulaya koi problem hai kiya?

kavin*smiles evilly while jogging*

Problem aur woh bhi kavin aisa ho sakta hai kiya ...lekin tujhay iss liye bulaya hai ki jo clg main teri miss beautiful hai ma uss k mis beautiful mat bulaya kar

sameer: main kuch samjha nahi tu nay itni subhah mujhay yeh batanay kay liye bulaya hai kay main us khadoos larki ko...*but cutt by kavin*

kavin: kadooooooos *stops jogging and starts cleaning his sweat woth towel

(guys imagine our kavin will looks sooo good hain na)

kavin: yaar sameer tujhay kiya ho gaya hai uss sweet si larki ko tu nay kadoos bola did you seriously think soo *annoyed*

sameer: sorry yaar woh woh toh maain bas aisay hi bol diiya just then his phone rung its urgen so he rushes saying this

sameer*shouts*: yaar kavin aj universty 9 bajay open hogi so tu jaa aur so ja abhi sirf 4 bajnay walayyyyy hain aur uss larki kay baray main itna mat soch kay jab koi ussay kuch kahay toh tujay gussa aye yaan dukh ho

get it

kavin: *shocked* kkkkiya...arey jao yaar

and goes to take a nap

at his bed kavin was realizing what he did

he did a stupid thing by calling sameer at for disscussing about that girl and then he feels heart whn he calls her kadoos

kavin pov: oh god kavin yeh tujhay kiya ho raha hai my goooooood by rubbing his face with his hand aur abhi bhi tu ussi keh baray main soch raha hai

and he sleeps thinking about her would be princess

**and purvi's residence **

purvi is in clg at 9 .oclock

a girl riya came to her she is her class fellow and says

main nay suna hai ki tum uss kavin ki wishlist main ho

...ho kiya

purvi: didnt understand and says kkiya...what you mean main main samjhi nahi ...wishlist ...aur kavin ki...huh...tumhara dimagh kharaab ho gaya hai

riya :acha chalo koi baat nahi uss say door hi rehna he is not a. Good guy

guys actually riya ko na kavin par crush hai aur ussay realize horah hai ki kavin strts liking purvi iss liye woh purvi say jhoot bol rahi thi ta kay purvi uss say door hi rahay

purvi: kiya matlab acha nahi hai

riya:www,,,ooh... Kavin na bohut hi bura larka hai woh har larki kay saath affair chalat hai phir chod deta hai

making a sad face

purvi: oh...oh my god he is such a brat i hate him

just then riya goes for her class and purvi is strt thinking abou. Kavin and his bad dedds riya told her

purvi pov; omg mujhay toh aisa nahi laga tha ki aisa kuch hoga but kiya hua agar pata nahi chala ab toh chal gaya nah

at the other hand kavin enters the clg thinking about purvi

and saw purvi comming to canteen he to goes towards canteen

Kavin: arey sushmita baat sunna

purvi is alone in canteen and think yeh sushmita kon hai and then start walikng to her table

again kavin shouts : arey sushmita ruko toh

purvi again thinks who the hell is that and turns and saw kavin with no one

she again turns and start walikng

kavin again shouts

sushmita tum baat kiun nahi sun rahi rukti ho aur phir chalnay lagti ho sushmita mujhay tum say baat karni hai

purvi then realize ki yahgan uss kay aur kavin kay illawa koi nahi hai

purvi fumes in anger as kavin called her"sushmita"

purvi pov: what he calls me s...u... Sushmita...she gives an annoyed look and shout

purvi:who is sushmita hmmmmmmmm?

kavin:woh ap sushmita hain na

purvi : oh good nahiiiii just go to hell and walks out from there in the huge play ground

kavin folows him

kavin again shouts

are suhana suno toh

purvi turns and saw him there and she too shouts mera naam suhana nahi hai

kavin: ok sorry

she starts walking kavin again shouts

kavin: arey mishaaaa suno na

purvi : kavin just shut up am not any misha ok

kavin toh tum hi bata do tumhara nam kiya hai

purvi: mera nam pp...but she thinks issay bhi tang karoon

purvi says mera nam

palavi hai

kavin gives him *euuu itni payaari larki aur yeh naam wala look*

kavin: acha theke hai byeee

purvi cntnu her plan and says

arey kavin suno zara kavin turni like a saad kidv(jo kab say candy kay peechay bhaag raha tha magar kuch nahi mila hahahhaha)

kiya tum aik kaam kar saktay ho jaisa ki tum nay mujhay itna tang kiya hai uss kay liye sorry type wala dare fulfill karo gay *puppy eyes* plz

kavin looks in her eyes and lost

kavin pov : itnay payaar say kaho gi toh jaan bhi dedoon ga

kavin: haan haan zaroor actually main nay sach main tumhain tang kiya hai

bolo kiya dare hai bolo

purvi says tumhain na uss watchman say jaa kar kehna hai ki tum palavi yani mujh say payar kartay ho aur ussay haga kar lay jao gay

kavin shocked:kk...iyaaaa... Nahi nahi main yeh nahi karoo. Ga

purvi: dekho its a dare so fulfill it okkkkk

kavin: ok he goes to wm and says the whole line what purvi ask him to do

watchman fumes ain anger and slaps him tightly even blood came out of his lips

and just giving him a tight slap more purvi comes infront of kavin and says

purvi:*frightnd* dekhiye sir uss ki taraf say main sorry bolti hun yeh sab kuch main nay uss say kaha tha kehnay kay liye sorry plzzzz she closse her eyes tightly and kavin was seeing her closen eus with pleeding expression she looking beutiful as he forget his pain and just lost in her beuty

WM:aisa mazaq dubara mat karna jaoi ab

purvi pick kavin's hand and takes him in her car

she make him sit on the back seat and too comes the back seat

and took firstaid box frm her cars desk

kavin: kiya kar rahi ho ...itni zor ka bhi nahi laga

purvi with tears in he. Eyes

purvi: chup karo abhi she comes closer to his lips and strts firstaidding him

kavin. Feels blessed as the current passed on her touch

kavin closes his eys and strt feeling his love blosoming in his heart

bg musi. Strt

Pee loon tere neelay neelay nainon se shabnam  
>Pee loon tere geelay geelay hoto ki sargam<strong>( kavin opens his eyes and looking to purvi's pink lips )<strong>  
>Pee loon hai peenay ka mausam<br>Tere sang ishq taari hai **(then looking deep in her eyes which are teary and heart) **

Tere sang ik khumari hai  
>Tere sang chain bhi mujhko<br>Tere sang bekraari hai  
>Tere sang ishq taari hai<br>Tere sang ik khumari hai  
>Tere sang chain bhi mujhko<br>Tere sang bekraari hai  
>Tere bin jee nahi lagda, tere bin jee nahi sakda<br>Tujhpe hai haare maine vaare do jahan, kurbaan, meharbaan, ke main toh kurbaan  
>Sun le zara, tera kurbaan<br>Hosh mein rahun kyun aaj main**(purvi slips and fall on kavin and there was an eyelock)**  
>Tu meri baahon mein simti hai, mujh mein samayi hai yun<br>Jis tarah ki koi hum nadi, tu mere seenay mein chupti hai sagar tumhara main hoon  
>Pee loon teri dheemi dheemi lehron ki cham cham<br>Pee loon teri saundi saundi saanson ko har dum  
>Pee loon hai peenay ka mausam<br>Tere sang ishq taari hai **(she hesitates and about to go when kavin hold her hand and there is again an eyelock)**

Tere sang ik khumari hai

Tere sang chain bhi mujhko  
>Tere sang bekraari hai<br>Tere sang ishq taari hai  
>Tere sang ik khumari hai<br>Tere sang chain bhi mujhko

And then they comes in real world

kavin.; woh main pooch raha tha ki meri dare fulfilled kiya tum nay mujhay muaf kar diya

purvi: feeling heart

am sorry kavin w...woooo main main nay tum say jhoot bola

kavin shocked; kiya kiya matlab...

purvi tells him that palavi is watchman's daughter thats why he bocomes too much angry and her name is not palavi

kavin anger was in peek

but he controls and about to leave when purvi stops him by tooking his hand and ask in tears

purvi: kavin ruko

kavin turns and strt coming closer to her she his the cars door and then kavin comes closer

purvi: kk...aa...vin am sorry plz mujhay chod do

kavin: janti ho mujhay kitna dard horaha hai

purvi worriedly looks non his lips from where WM slaps and start bleeding

purvi: first aid toh kiya tha phir kiun ho raha hai

kavin: comes more closer and said not there damn *points towarD his heart *

idhar...idhar dard ho raha

tears rooling out from his eyes and he says yahan konsa first aId karoon haan...aur kiya kahoon main tumhain mujhay toh tumhara naam bhi nahi pata balki it i insult karwa li woh bhi puri unversity kay samnay

and he smashes his hand on the door and about to go purvi shouts

""""""PURVI""""""

kavin stops and his heart strt beating fastestly

purvi: haan kavin mera nam purvi hai sorry plz mujhay muaf kardo

kavin turns and strt crying bitterly and hugged her tightly

kavin in hug : ab toh jhoot nahi bola na

purvi criyong more bitterly in hug: nahi ab nahi bola aur promise ayinda boloon gi bhi nahi pakaa

kavin*smiles*

saperated from hug

so miss purvi nice name and he places his finger in below he eyes and removin her tears

kavin; no criying plz

purvi too smiles and nods in yes

kavin :so friends he gives his hand towards purvi

purvi rembers what riya said and then thinks she is liying and she passes his hand towards kavin

purvi : smiles. Frinds for sure

2 laughs and hugged again

**so guys kaisa tha chapter mazay ka tha ya nahi mujhay toh bohut maza aya likhtay waqt so rvw bhi dena ta ki prhtay waqt bhi aye plzzzzzz okkkkkk**


End file.
